Save me from MYSELF!
by 11Sunshine
Summary: There were so many triggers, small and big. Each one was a ticking time bomb ready to explode and release the others. It could be scared and traumatized Sara or demonic Akuma.
1. The death of Steve

The fright in her eyes.

Her rocking body.

Her quiet muttering.

Her shaking hands.

 **It just took one event, one person, one thing, and it caused her to break.**

The death of Chikalatoni and Albert was startling. The death of Sawney and Beane was devasting. And now, the death of Steve was...

 **Tragic. Heartbreaking. It was enough to cause her to break.**

She ran as fast as her legs could. Her body panted at the endurance. Hange collapsed at the Titan's almost gone corpse. Grabbing its skull, she began cradling and stoking it. She cried and screamed, mourning at the deceased Titan.

Her thin fingers stroked the leather collar that once belonged to Steve. She looked at the ground where he had sat. Tears brimmed in her eyes at the memory.

"Why you Steve? Why? Why would **they, someone** kill you?"

She cradled the collar and curled up on the ground. Her glasses fogged up from the endless tears. Her chest shook and heaved at every breath. The auburn hair was sprawled on the ground.

He stood watching her. Watching her cry her heart out. He let out a sigh as she started screaming. Biting his lip he began walking over.

She flailed her arms and kicked her legs, but she was no match for him. Levi placed his arms around her and pinned her.

She screamed until her throat was raw. Her cheeks burned from the endless, flowing tears. She fought him struggling to break free.

The voices in her head got louder and louder wanting to break free. Her head felt like it was going to split in two

Akuma threatening her, to hurt her. Sara wanting her to run away and forget everything happening.

Levi whispered in her ears, "Hange calm down. Do you want them, especially **her** to come back again?"

Hange's eyes widened, the last time **she** had come back, Well it wasn't pretty.

 **Flashback...**

"Oh Hange, forget that asshole. He never and will never care for you. Because of that you'll be punished by me."

Akuma cackled and whipped out a dagger. She held the dagger to her right arm and began stabbing it.

Blood dripped onto the ground. She stopped and inspected the damage.

"Hange, I'm doing this to teach you a lesson and to protect you. Now for that broken leg."

Akuma traced the dagger around the broken leg.

In her head, Hange was screaming.

"I'm sorry Akuma, I'm sorry! I won't do it again."

"You better not bitch."

Hange screamed and looked around. She looked at her arm and winced. Akuma had stabbed it multiple times.

"At least she didn't get to my leg."

Hange heard footsteps and whipped her head around. She unsheathed her dagger and held it in her left hand. Her eyes squinted curious to see who or what was there.

In Hange's Head Sara and Akuma were arguing.

"At least this will all be over. Nobody wanted us."

"Shut up you wimp! Hange will probably try to capture it as usual."

"Why does she want to capture **it**?"

"Don't ask me, ask her."

 **End of Flashback...**

Hange's breathing steadied and she blinked furiously. The voices started to die down, but she could still hear Akuma. She relaxed her body and looked to see Moblit running.

"Hange is it you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's me. And sure I guess."

"They didn't come back did they?"

"N-No, I think. Levi, did they?"

"No, but they almost did."

Moblit sighed and stroked her hair. Levi picked her up and made sure she was steady on her feet. She slowly started to walk. Her head was facing the ground and she dragged her feet.

Levi began to walk off, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Moblit still standing there.

"Keep an eye on her will you?"

"Sure."

"She won't talk or let anybody else see her."

"I know."

Levi looked at Moblit one more time before glancing at Hange. She remained immobile, frozen in her position.

Silence hung in the air as she stood there. Her breathing was the only thing that could be heard. She seemed to be in a trance, remembering Steve.

 **Flashback...**

"Okay now Steve, this might hurt. I'm sorry if it does."

Hange raised a needle to the Titan's arm and froze. The needle stood remained in the air waiting to pierce . She bit her lip, hesitating to pierce the Titan's arm with the small object.

Hange looked down and tried fighting back tears. When she looked up, tears flowed from her brown eyes. She slowly injected the needle and fought back small sobs.

The needle began filling up with the crimson liquid. After a few seconds the syringe was full. Hange removed the needle and sighed.

"I-I'm so sorry, Steve. Did that hurt?"

The Titan showed no emotion and a flicker of a smile appeared on her lips. She sighed in relief and patted his arm. With her other arm she filled a small vial with the Titan's blood sample and placed it in her pocket.

"Now let's get a bandage on that arm."

She wrapped the injection spot a few times and sealed it off. Hange blew a kiss on it and asked, "Is it feeling better now? Well that's it for today."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A lantern glowed in the dark and breathing could be heard. A small lanky figure and a titan could be made out.

"Not sleepy are you? Well I'm happy to stay up as long as you like!"

 **3 hours later...**

"You finally went to sleep now, big guy. Well I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams, good night."

Hange grabbed the lantern and smiled at the sleeping Titan.

 **End of Flashback...**

"Hange, Hange? Are you there?"

Levi shook Hange and she blinked.

"Yes, Levi."

"Let's get you back to your room."

"Ok."

Levi began guiding her through the long hallway. He glared at any curious scouts, warning them not to ask.

He opened the door and led Hange in. She sat on the bed and stared at her feet. Almost immediately she started breaking down.

"Why Levi? Why? Who w-would want to hurt Steve?"

Levi looked at her not having any answer. He sat next to her and rubbed her shoulders.

"It'll be okay Hange."

"N-no it won't!"


	2. Open The Door!

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I apologize for this late update, due to some problems in life. But, enjoy!**

She hadn't come out in days. Trays of food lay forgotten outside her door. Mold was starting to grow on the oldest one. Flies buzzed around and ants carried crumbs away.Her door was knocked on repeatedly each day, but to no answer. The door remained locked and unopened for days.

Moblit knocked every day, hoping to coax her out of her locked door.

"Hange it's Moblit, you need to come out. It's been days since you came out and you need to eat. I have a tray for you."

There was no answer as usual. He sighed and walked away, disappointed that she hadn't come out again. Levi saw him and started walking towards him.

"Moblit."

"Levi heichou."

"Still the same?"

"Hai, she still isn't coming out."

"Ok, just keep trying."

"Hai, heichou."

Levi walked by and towards **her** room. He paused before knocking on her door. There was no response only silence.

"Oi, Shitty Glasses it's Levi. You need to fucking come out. Moblit's worrying himself sick over you. Erwin's concerned. I'm **worried,** Four eyes, this isn't fucking healthy. Now get the hell up and open the fucking door!"

Hange shuddered at the sound of his voice. Her voice was hoarse and quiet, "Levi's worried about **me**?"

"No he's not you dumb, foolish bitch!"

"Go away, Akuma. I didn't ask you."

"Whatever, you're not the only one in this body. I'm free to come and go, whenever I want."

"Just because you were daddy's girl, doesn't mean you're the boss...and the boss of me."

"Says the person who loves the titans and experimenting on them."

"Stop it Akuma!"

"No, Hange."

"Please!"

"No fucking way in hell!"

Hange gasped as she lost control of her body. Her brown eyes changed to dark, beady, lifeless ones. A smirk appeared on her face and she began cackling.

"Hange, Hange, Hange, when will you ever learn?"

Akuma whipped out a dagger from her pocket and held it to her arm.

"I always have to teach you a lesson, but you never seem to learn. Now, it's time for punishment."

She sliced the knife from her wrist to the inside of her elbow. At the sight of the beading blood she laughed.

"I know, this won't help you learn. Let's go deeper, shall we?"

Hange screamed in her head, crying and begging. Akuma looked at her thigh and smiled.

"Enjoying this, you dumb, little shit? I know just what to do Hange. Oh, don't whine you little bitch."

The dagger sliced open her thigh, making parallel cuts. The blood seeped onto her bed, staining it.

"Hange! Shut up! I can always do more."

"I-I get it. P-please s-stop."

"Sara, go away. Hange is the one who **needs** to pay and learn her lesson, again."

Akuma guided the dagger on her thigh making a cross hatched pattern.

"Will that be enough, Hange? Or do you **need** more?"

"I-I'm s-Sorry, Akuma. P-please don't hurt m-me."

"Sara! I told you to leave! I'm **asking** Hange. So Hange, what's your fuckin answer?"

"I'm sorry. And I d-don't need more or another reminder."

"That's a good girl. Now behave, or..."

Her body went limp and she lost consciousness. A few seconds later, Hange woke up.

"Shitty Glasses, open the door!"

"I'm sorry, Levi, but I can't. Just go away, please."

"I'm breaking the fuckin door open."

"No, just go away, please. I'm fine, just go, Levi."

Levi kicked the door open and gasped at the sight. Blood stained her sheets and clothes. He looked at the floor where Hange sat on the ground crying.

"Shitty Glasses, What the hell happened?"

"S-she came back and did this."

"Shitty Glasses, what happened to your thigh?"

"N-nothing, it's just from my arm."

Levi raised and eyebrow and moved her arm. He sighed at her bloodied thigh and grabbed a medical kit from her drawer. Levi cleaned her wounds and dressed them properly.

Hange looked at Levi and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Levi. It's getting harder and harder to control and I'm sorry you have to keep helping me with her."

"Shitty Glasses, it's not your fault, it's that other bitch's fault."

Moblit walked to Hange's room with another tray of food. "Hange, please eat, you're really concerning-"

He paused when he saw the open door.

"Is her door really open? I must be dreaming."

Moblit walked to the door and balanced the tray with one hand and knocked with the other.

Levi's voice said, "Who is it?"

"Moblit."

"Come in."

Moblit entered the room and placed the tray on her dresser. He cringed at the sight of blood and bandages on Hange's arms and leg.

"Hange are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Levi grabbed the tray and placed it next to Hange. He looked at her before continuing to speak.

"Four eyes, you need to eat."

"Yeah, since when was the last time you ate?"

"S-since Steve died."

"It's been 5 days, since that. Shitty Glasses you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Shitty Glasses, **eat**."

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Hange please it's not healthy. Eat please."

"I SAID IM NOT HUNGRY!"

Moblit was shocked by her outburst, but Levi just glared at her. Levi grabbed the spoon and bowl of soup and walked towards Hange.


	3. EAT!

Levi grabbed the spoon and bowl of soup. He dipped the spoon into the soup and lifted it to Hange's mouth. She cowered back and placed her hands above her mouth. Hange began crawling backwards into a corner. Her eyes showed fear, but neither of the two troops noticed.

"Levi, I'm not hungry. Please, just **go** away."

"You haven't eaten for 5 days, Four Eyes. Eat!"

"Levi's right, commander. Please try to eat."

"I SAID NO! DONT BOSS HANGE OR ME AROUND!"

Moblit walked towards Hange, trying to calm her down. Her eyes were filled with rage and there was a sly smirk on her face. She glanced at Levi and batted her eye leashes.

"It's been a while, Levi. Remember me, Akuma?"

"Yes, And please go away, Akuma."

"No way in Fuckin hell."

"Akuma, do you remember me?"

"Oh, yes, you're Moblit, Hange's little pet. Lovely to meet you, not. NOW LEAVE! OR little Hange here will get hurt."

"Akuma, What the fuck are you going to do?"

"Something, of course. Now I'll give you until the count of 3, to leave. BOTH OF YOU!"

"3,"

"Akuma, we can work this out, just give me commander Hange back."

"2,"

"Akuma, go to hell, forever."

"1,"

"Akuma, please."

"Your time's up. Or should I say **her's**."

"Akuma, no!"

Akuma pulled out her silver dagger and tapped it to her head. She smiled as she dug it through her right cheek and then her left.

"I can still do worse, if you **both** won't leave."

"That's it, bitch."

Akuma cackled and looked at Levi. He walked closer and stopped.

"Don't do this, Akuma."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because... **Fuck** it! Bring it on bitch!"

Akuma began kicking, but to her dismay Levi dodged all of her kicks. He punched her stomach and she fell on her knee. She looked up and smiled, Levi raised an eyebrow. Akuma whipped her dagger at him, but he was faster. There was a sickening crack and the woman fell over. Akuma had been knocked out cold.

Erwin ran in the room and next to Levi.

"Levi, what happened?"

" **You know who** got loose and decided to pay a visit."

"Commander Hange, are you okay? Are you even there?"

Moblit got on his knees and assessed her. He tapped her and realized she had been knocked out cold.

"Levi, keep an eye on her. Moblit check on her as well. We need to monitor her, What was the the **trigger** this time?"

"Her stupid pet Titan."

"I'm sure that was it, commander Erwin."

"Very well, if there are any complications, just see me."

Levi nodded and went to pick up Hange. He carried her back to his room bridal style. Her face gashes began to bleed into his shirt. He groaned at the thought of having to put another shirt on.

Moblit grabbed the trays and headed to the dining hall. He said, "Let me know when she wakes up so I can bring some food, again."

"Hai."

Levi placed Hange on his bed and took off his shirt. He then proceeded to put a new one on. Studying her face wounds, he grabbed a medical kit.

Levi washed her face and made a mental note to have her take a bath later. Her hair was full of dirt and grease. He bandaged her wounds and inspected her thin body for any other damage.

"Shitty Glasses, this is getting out of **control**."

He stroked her hair and rubbed her wounds. There was a bruise forming on her cheek from the punch.

Levi walked out of his room with a small cloth. He entered the dining room and proceeded to fill it with ice. Moblit walked next to him and asked him, "How's she doing?"

"She's still sleeping and she's got a bruise on her cheek."

"Ok, well at least she's somewhat back to **normal**."

"Yeah."

 **Flashback...**

"Daddy, w-where's Mommy?"

"In the bedroom, don't worry, she's fine."

"Now where's the **supplies** I asked for, Hange?"

"I-I'm s-Sorry, Daddy, I d-didn't g-get all of t-them."

"HANGE ZOE! What the hell is wrong with you?"

 **Smack!**

Hange's hand went to her cheek, stinging from the powerful slap. Her eyes turned darker and a **dark** smile appeared on her face.

"I'll get it for you daddy. You can **always** trust me. Oh, and I'll help you punish Hange."

"That's my **girl**. Now go and get the rest of the supplies."

"Sure, **Daddy.** "

 **End of Flashback...**

Hange bolted up, sweating and panting. She looked around and frowned at her surroundings. She thought, "This isn't my room."

"Where am I?"

"In my room, Shitty Glasses."

"Oh, why?"

"You look like shit. Because Akuma decided to **pay** us a visit."

"I'm sorry, she got out again."

"Save it for later, Four Eyes. How the hell are you feeling?"

"Fine, but my cheek hurts."

"Obviously, I better tell Moblit your up now."

Levi began walking out of his room.

"Wait, Levi, how long was I out?"

"About four fuckin hours. Don't destroy anything while I'm gone."

"Wait, don't leave, **please**."

"Hange, I'm just going to see Moblit."

"Levi, **please**."

Levi walked over to her and rubbed his hand in her hair. He whispered in her ear, "I'll only be gone for a **couple** of minutes. Don't worry, I won't let her come."Hange relaxed a bit and looked at him.

"Don't be **long**."

"Don't worry, I **won't.** "

Levi began walking out of the room, but stopped. He looked back and gave Hange, a small **smile.** She smiled and thought, " I bet no one else, besides Erwin knows he actually **smiles**."

She groaned and grabbed her aching head. Flashbacks began flickering on and off in her mind. She rocked back and forth holding her head.


	4. Sara

"Aaaaaaahhhh!"

Levi bolted down the hallway to his room. He slowly opened his door and walked in.

"Shitty Glasses, I'm back. Where are you?"

Levi glanced at his bed and saw that it was empty. He peered around the room until he made out a figure in the corner.

The girl rocked back and forth, mouttering to herself, she seemed to be scared of something. "D-daddy, A-Akuma."

"Four Eyes, is that you?"

"I-it's n-not H-Hange."

"Sara, what's wrong?"

"Aaaaahhhh! I-I'm s-sorrry d-daddy, I-I'm Sorry."

Sara curled up into a small ball and raised her arms to protect herself. Levi walked closer and she tensed up.

"I-Im So s-sorry. P-please d-don't h-hurt m-me."

"Sara, it's okay. I'm Levi, remember?"

"L-Levi, d-don't l-let d-Daddy h-hurt me, p-please."

"I won't. It's okay, he's not here and I won't let him **hurt** you."

Levi wrapped Sara tightly in his arms and muttered, "Its okay."

Sara calmed down and she stood there, wrapped in his embrace.

"Petra, gave me this to give to Levi Heichou."

"Well, What is it?"

"I don't know."

"Eren, don't open it."

Mikasa's expression warned Eren not to open it. He sighed and ceased opening the package.

 **Knock!**

Eren saw that the door was unlocked so he opened it and gasped at the sight he saw.

Levi was **hugging** someone who appeared to be Hange. He was whispering something in her ear every now and then. Eren saw glistening tears on Hange's face and her brown eyes were dull.

"Levi Heichou."

"What is it, Jaeger?"

"Petra gave me a package for you."

Eren placed the package in Levi's arm and stood there.

"Well, What is Jaeger?"

"Umm, why's commander Hange in here?"

"That's none of your Fuckin business, now get the hell out."

Levi shoved Eren out of his room and closed the door. "Stupid little brat."

"Eren, what happened?"

"If he touched you, he'll be on the wrong end of my sword."

"He **pushed** me out of his room, said that it was none of my business."

"What was none of your business?"

"Armin!"

"Commander Hange was in there, she seemed different. Levi was trying to **comfort** her, and she was crying. I heard her voice, it sounds different than normal."

"Hmm, that's **odd** , even for Commander Hange."

"I don't know, just don't be nosy, Eren."

"Mikasa!"

Mikasa began walking away, leaving the two boys alone. Armin started to walk, when Eren called out his name.

"Armin, where are you going?"

"I don't know, I don't want to be in trouble with Levi Heichou."

"Okay, then. BYE!"

"It seems you're still here, Jaeger. Well, if you don't have anything to do, you can run an errand for me. Tell Moblit to bring some food over. Don't take too long."

"Hai, Levi Heichou."

Eren walked down the hallway until he found Moblit's room.

"Shitty Glasses, do you think you can eat?"

"Maybe, I'm a **bit** hungry."

"Good. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, But **she's** still talking in my head."

"Don't let her take over again."

"I'll try."

There was a knock on the door and Levi opened it. Moblit stood there with a tray of food. He entered and placed the tray on Levi's dresser.

"Commander, I brought something for you to eat. And if you require anything else just let me know."

He walked out of the room and closed the door, silently.

Levi balanced the tray on Hange's lap. She stared at the food, before slowly picking up the spoon. Her hand shook as she brought it closer to her mouth. She hesitated before swallowing and sighed. Hange put the spoon down and placed the tray on the dresser.

Hange stood out of bed and began attempting to walk. She stumbled and would have fell if Levi hadn't caught her.

"Watch it, Shitty Glasses."

"I **know**."

"Seriously just one fuckin spoonful of food? What the hell? Eat, you haven't been eating for a while."

"Levi, I'm not hungry and don't want to and don't **need** to eat."

"Shitty Glasses, if you won't do it yourself, I'll do it for you."

"Like you would."

"I **would**."

"Hell no."

"Just watch and **learn**."

Levi spooned some soup and forced it into Hange's mouth. She slowly swallowed it and looked at Levi.

"There, I ate, happy?"

"More Four Eyes, That was barely anything. Now eat a piece of bread."

Levi tore a piece of bread from the loaf and handed it to Hange. She grasped it and bit of a small piece. Levi handed her another piece and she hesitated.

"This reminds me of my **mom**. She would always have hot soup and freshly baked bread. And then when dad..."

Hange froze and stared at the ground. The piece of bread fell from her fingers and onto the floor. Levi wrinkled his nose at the small crumbs and squatted to pick them up.

"I miss her. I miss... **him**."

"Four Eyes, it's okay, now finish eating."

She finished eating and looked out the window. Her hair began fluttering in the small breeze.

"I wish I could go back to Wall Maria, just to see **them**."

"That's not going to happen anytime soon."

"I know, it was just a **thought**."

"Now That you're okay, I'm going to give you a **bath**."

"A bath? I-I don't need one."

"Yes, you do, your hair's full of grease and dirt. When the fuck was the last time you washed that **thing**?"

"About a week ago."

"Shitty Glasses, you fuckin need a **bath** , and I'm going to give you one, right now."

"Right now?"

"Hai."


	5. Go To Sleep!

The cool water ran into the tub, filling it. Levi added some soap and turned to face Hange who had a towel wrapped around. She peered over and bit her lip.

"Ok, now get in Shitty Glasses."

"No **peeking**."

"Hurry up. It's not like there's anything to see anyway."

"Fuck you Levi."

"Go to hell for all I care."

"Like you would let me."

"Test me."

Levi turned his body away as Hange dropped the towel and slid into the bathtub. Cool water engulfed her body and she ran her fingers in her auburn hair.

Levi rolled up his sleeves and began scrubbing her hair. He frowned at the thought of touching her filthy hair. A week of dirt fell out and into the tub. Hange sat there in silence, enjoying the washing.

"Do you ever **wash** this thing?"

"Yes, like once every week."

"Once a week? Are you fuckin crazy? It's a fuckin rats nest up here. It's going to take a fuckin long time to **clean** and **comb** this thing."

"Take your time, I won't **mind**."

 **35 minutes later...**

Hange sat at the desk keeping her head still. A brush ran through her hair. Levi shaped a ponytail and secured it with a fresh hair tie. Her hair was clean and shiny once more.

"Now you look presentable, **again**."

"Funny, clean freak."

"Four Eyes."

"Shorty."

"Shitty Glasses."

Levi admired his work, Hange had taken a bath and her auburn hair was brushed and free of tangles. He thought, "She actually looks **nice**."

"Well, Goodbye, Shitty Glasses. I have work to do now."

"Aww, Levi!"

"It's fuckin important, now go."

"Where?"

"Your pigsty of a room."

Hange pouted and Levi smirked. He grabbed her waist and steered her out of his room. She frowned and knocked on his door. After a few minutes, she gave up and began walking back to her room.

"My room's not that messy."

Papers littered her desk and there was a small pile of clothes on the floor. Her bed was neatly made, though.

"It's not that bad. I'll be working on my research."

She walked to her desk and looked at some of her notes. Hange grabbed some more paper and began writing.

 **7 hours later...**

Hange lit a candle and placed it on her desk. She yawned but continued to write. Her eyes began slowly drooping and she sat hunched over.

"Just **18** more pages, and I'll be d-"

Her head fell on desk and her hand dropped the pencil. Notes were scattered all over the place. She began quietly snoring and sat there sleeping.

"Done!"

"Get back to work, Hange."

"It's only 12:00 am."

She grabbed her pencil and began writing once more. Her stomach began growling, and she realized she had skipped dinner. She stretched her arms and stifled a yawn.

Levi woke up and sat up in bed. He stretched his arms and got up. Walking to the door he exited his room and entered the hallway.

"Shitty Glasses, you better not be up. You're going to work yourself to death one day."

He saw the light from under her door and frowned.

"Stupid bitch is still up."

He opened the door and saw her working at her desk. She was furiously writing and reading at the same time. A candle sat in front of her dripping wax.

"Four Eyes, What the hell are you doing up?"

"Working on my research paper."

"It's fuckin 12:30 in the morning. Are you fuckin crazy?"

"No, I do this all of the **time** , Levi. It's normal, trust me!"

"Go to bed and get some **sleep**."

"No, I'm working."

"You need to rest."

"If you can clean all day, then I can stay up all night working on my research!"

"That's in the day. I don't stay up at night like some **crazy** person."

"So, I'm busy. Now go!"

"Not until you go to **bed**."

"No!"

"Now!"

"IM NOT GOING TO BED UNTIL IM FINISHED WITH MY RESEARCH!"

"Shitty Glasses, Shut the **hell** up! Everybody can hear **you**."

"Levi, just LEAVE!"

"I said not until you go to bed."

"That won't be for a while. Now, you go back to **bed**."

" **Hange**!"

"What? What? What?"

"Go to bed."

"No. Now goodbye."

Hange rose from her chair and tried pushing Levi out. He stood firm, with his arms crossed. She groaned from the strain of trying to move him.

"It's not going to work, Shitty Glasses."

"Shut up."

She pushed with all of her strength, but he wouldn't move. Hange collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

"I **told** you."

"Whatever, I'm not going to sleep, still."

"Yes, you **are**."

Levi's bent down and picked her up. She kicked wildly trying to free herself.

"Levi, what are you doing?"

"Putting **you** to bed."

"I'm not a little kid!"

"No, you aren't."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because you need to **sleep**."

He placed her on her bed and pushed her down. She lay on her back and tried to get up. He kept her down with one hand and placed the blanket on her. Levi pulled her glasses off and placed them on her dresser . She pouted at losing to **him**.

"Pouting isn't going to make a difference, Shitty Glasses. Now go to **sleep**."

"Why should I?"

"Because you're fuckin working yourself to death all the time. Now get some rest."

" **Fine,** you win. I'll go to sleep."

"Thank you, now Shut he hell up and get some rest."

"Levi!"

"Goodbye."

"Wait!"

"What the hell is it now?"

"Goodnight. Oh and more thing. A good night's kiss. Please? Pretty, pretty, please, Levi?"

" **Hell** no!"

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty,pretty, pretty, pretty, please?"

"Good fuckin night!"

 **Author's note: Hange's door was fixed while Levi was taking care of her. Just an FYI. And again thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Memories

"Mommy, daddy's back!"

"That's **great** ,sweetheart!"

A four year old Hange ran to greet her dad. She gave him a hug and he picked her up. Her dad kissed her mom and they walked to the kitchen.

"I have dinner ready, so go ahead and sit down."

He placed Hange in her chair and sat down. Her mom served the roast chicken, bread, and vegetables. After a quick prayer, they began to eat.

Hange slowly ate almost of her food and waited for dessert. Her dad ruffled her hair and she laughed. Her mom brought an Apple pie. She sliced it and gave everyone a slice.

Hange began devouring into her slice and finished it in a matter of moments. Her dad laughed and patted her back.

"It seems like someone has a **sweet** tooth."

"Yummy pie."

"Now go and get ready for bed, Hange. We'll be there in a moment to tuck you in."

"Ok, Mommy."

Hange went into the next room and put her night gown on. She climbed in bed and **hugged** her teddy bear. She heard some raised voices but gave no thought to it.

Her parents walked in the bedroom. They kissed her and tucked her in.

"Good night, Mommy and Daddy."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, my little **sweet** tooth."

Hange fell asleep in a couple of minutes. Her parents went to their room, as well.

 **2 Years Later...**

Hange picked up a piece of wood and threw it on to her bundle.

"One more and that's enough."

She skipped as she returned home with fire wood for the month. Hange opened the door knob and entered her home.

"Mommy, I'm home."

There was no reply and Hange walked to the stack of wood. She emptied her wood and walked to the kitchen.

"Mommy, are you there?"

" **No** , she's not. Now listen you little brat! Here's a list of items I need. Here's some money. Now go on you little **shit**."

"Yes, Daddy."

Hange grabbed her satchel and looked back.Her dad glared at her with dark beady eyes and a frown on his face. She placed the money in her pocket and walked out the door.

Once outside she began reading the list.

 _Needle_

 _Thread(Brown, Black, and Red)_

 _Leather_

 _Knives(2)_

 _Jars(6)_

 _Beer_

She began counting out her money and realized with the change she could buy a little candy.

First, she headed to the sewing shop. She looked around for the different colored thread. Pricking her finger on different needles, she picked the sharpest. Then she went to the back of the shop and began looking for leather. Hange selected a long piece that was sturdy. After collecting the items, she went to pay for them. She stuck them in her satchel and exited the shop.

Next, on the list was knives. She bit her lip as she thought of how to get them. Hange skipped to the butcher to get knives. She looked at the tables full of silver knives. Her eyes sparkled at each one, especially the sharp ones. She thought, "Daddy, probably wants the biggest and sharpest ones." Her small hands grabbed the two biggest and sharpest ones. She walked over to the butcher to purchase them.

"Aren't you a little too **young** to be buying knives?"

"Yes, but my Mommy needs them for the chicken and cows. Daddy's away hunting, so I have to get them."

"Okay, then just be careful. These are really sharp and I don't want You hurting yourself."

"I know." She said with a quick smirk and a flash of deadly eyes. Hange also said, "thank you," before walking out the door.

"Now just jars and beer. Where would I find jars?"

She looked around at the shops and sighed. Reading the signs, she decided to go to a man selling jam and jellies.

Hange walked over to his cart and took a deep breath.

"Excuse me sir, do you have any jars?"

"Yes, how many do you need, dear?"

"Six, please."

"Ok, here you go."

Hange counted out some money and handed it him. Upon receiving the change she stuck it in her pocket and carefully placed the jars in her satchel.

"Last item, daddy's beer. That's it and I can get some candy."

She entered the village pub and made her way to the bar. Hopping on the stool, she asked a waiter for assistance.

"Excuse me, could ya help me?"

"Sure, What do you need?"

"A few bottles of beer."

"You're too young to be drinking or even buying that."

"It's for my daddy, not me."

"Well then, he should be the one buying it."

"He said I have to. He's busy working."

"I can't sell alcohol to kids like you."

"You're gonna regret this."

"What, exactly?"

Her eyes turned deadly and cold. She glared at the bartender and hopped on him. Akuma unsheathed her dagger and began carving it into his kin. He screeched in pain, but she covered his mouth.

"Just give me the beer, and it'll end."

"No! I can't."

"Ok, then, you asked for it."

She stabbed his arm and began twisting it in. He fell and grabbed his arm. Blood gushed out and stained his sleeve.

"Do I need to ask again?"

"No, here, just take it."

He used his other arm and gave her two bottles. She placed them in her satchel and wiped her dagger underneath her apron.

"Thank you very much, sir. Have a good day."

She skipped out the door and he weakly muttered to himself. Hange walked to the candy store with the remaining change. She oohed and ashes over the colorful treats displayed. Picking out a few candies, she walked to the back of the room and payed for them.

Hange pulled off the wrapper of one and began working on it in her mouth. She placed the rest in her apron pocket for later.

"Time to head home and give these to daddy!"

She swung her satchel and gasped as jars and a beer flew out. She ran to catch them but missed the jars. The jars cracked on the pavement, leaving shards of glass.

She kneeled down to pick them up.

"This isn't good. Daddy's going to be so mad."


	7. Lightning and nightmares

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Hange bolted up and sat panting. Her face was beaded with sweat and tears flowed from her eyes. Her body shook with fear and rocked itself slowly.

Her heart was beating rapidly, threatening to pound out of her chest. She looked outside her window and frowned at what she saw.

 **Boom!**

Lightning crashed and boomed outside her window. It was accompanied by loud, scary thunder. Rain tapped the window, running down in lines. She shivered and grabbed her blankets. Hange dove into the center and only her eyes could be seen. She hid in the darkness and softness of her blankets.

"Lightning and Thunder is **scary**!"

Her body tensed at every boom and flash of light. Her eyes grew wide from fear. Auburn hair was plastered to her forehead and was missed up from sleeping. She muttered to herself in an effort to keep calm.

"Just think of **good** things! **Titans** , Levi, experiments, research, d-Daddy?"

She wished for the thunder to go away. It wasn't helping along with a nightmare of her **dad**. She cowered at the thought of her childhood. Daddy could be nice, but could turn evil.

"Is it true, am I just like **him**?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Levi immediately sat up in bed and looked around. He rubbed his head and groaned. He thought, "Who the fuck is screaming? Can't you see I'm trying to **sleep**?"

"Fuck, it's Shitty Glasses."

He put on his shoes and grabbed a candle. Levi used a match to light it and raced out of his room. He bolted down the hallway checking every door. Finally, he reached Hange's room. He opened it and looked around.

There was a bundle of blankets piled together on the bed. It would shake every so often and then remain motionless. He could hear shaky breathing coming from it.

Levi walked closer and stopped in front of the bed. He moved one of the blankets and peered inside. Two wide, Brown eyes looked at him.

"Shitty Glasses, What are you doing in there?"

"Nightmare. **Daddy**. Lightning. Thunder. Scary."

"It's just **nature** , Shitty Glasses. Now, get the hell out of that."

"No, it's safe in here."

"It's safe out here too. Now come out."

Hange hesitated and crawled out of the blankets. She sat on her bed and looked down.

 **Boom!**

She helped and jumped in the air. Levi raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. She stared at him wondering what he was so **cross** about.

"What is it Levi?"

"You, you're afraid of lightning."

"Yes, that's okay isn't it?"

"No, it's just crazy people like you."

"Levi!"

" Now, why the hell are you up?"

"Nightmare about my past."

"What was it about?"

She shivereda d curled into a small ball.

"I don't **want** to talk about it."

" **Hange**."

"My past, when Daddy was mean. I had to go buy some stuff for him and I didn't get all of hit. He hit my face and stabbed me in the stomach. I still have the scar."

"Shitty Glasses, he's not going to hurt you. He's dead."

"Are you sure?"

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"I'm the same. Ain't I? **Same** temper, **same** insaneness. **Same** murderous personality. **Same** darkness. Were the **same**. He's a part of me, he's always been a part of me, and he always will be."

"Shitty Glasses, calm down."

"Why? You knew, Erwin knew. I'm a threat to humanity and everything in the world."

"Yes, But you're not a threat."

"Really, Levi? I've always been threatening, harming and even killing people. Because of him and I."

"Shitty Glasses, **Stop**."

"Why? I should just kill my self. Then everything can go back to normal. No you worrying about me. No Moblit trying to keep me from killing myself on a daily basis. No more victims. No more lies. **No more! I'm Done!** "

"Hange! Shut the fuck up! You don't even know what you're saying."

"No, Levi. I do, I have always known. And it won't even **hurt**."

She pulled out her dagger and showed it to him. The silver glittered in the darkness. Levi looked at her with concern in her eyes. Those eyes, that smile. He should have known.

"You see, just one cut down my wrists. And then, that's it. Easy and quick, oh and painless."

"Shitty Glasses, no."

"No,no, no, no, no. That's what everybody tells Hange these days."

"Akuma, Stop!"

"No, Levi you."

"Akuma, I mean it. Give **her** back."

"Why should I? She's worthless and I'm daddy's perfect little girl."

"She may be, but she's nicer than you."

"Hey-"

He grabbed her arm and twisted. She cried out in pain as there was a sickening crack. Unconscious settled her and she remained that way for a few minutes.

She bolted up and squinted at Levi.

"Ow, my arm! What happened?"

" **Akuma**."

"I'm sorry. She's always getting lose. But she's **right**. I am worthless. She's always ri- Aaaaaah!"

She jumped off her bed and into Levi. A flash of light appeared by her window. She peeked her eyes out of his grip and looked at him. He smiled at her and stroked her back.

"It's nothing but lightning."

"I know but."

"What?"

" **He** would always turn mean during a thunderstorm."

"Oh, Shitty Glasses."

"I'm sorry. That's why I'm scared of lightning."

Levi placed his arms around her and rocked her slowly. She calmed down and lay on his shoulders. He tucked her back into bed. Just as he turned back,

"Shitty Glasses, is you need me, I'll just be down the hall. Okay?"

"Hai."

"Ok, now get some rest. You **need** it."

"Ok, goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Four Eyes."

She lay in bed thinking. Her question rang in her head. Hange But her lip as she tried to answer it.

"Is it true, am I just like **him**?"


	8. Anniversary Part 1

Hange sat a table slowly sipping coffee. Her left arm was in a sling and she stared into space. Her face remained blank and emotionless. She put her cup down and looked at the floor.

"Armin, what's up with Commander Hange?"

"I don't know, but she seems to be depressed."

"Eren, don't be nosy. Her **business** isn't your business."

"Argh, stop treating me like a little kid Mikasa."

"Your mom told me to protect **you."**

"Whatever, just leave us alone."

Mikasa left them and went to get breakfast. Eren sighed and looked at Armin.

"Armin, you should know, she has you conducting experiments. Basically, you're with that crazy woman all of the time."

"Well, she did mutter something about her past, once. It seemed to be pretty dark."

"So it's finally catching up with **her**."

"Basically."

"Look at her. She's just sitting in the corner, by herself. And not filled with craziness and happiness, like usual."

Hange rose from the table and began walking. Her face still showed no emotion except in her eyes. They were watering with tears and her breathing was shaky. She walked past them without a word and out of the dining hall.

Hange grabbed a stack of reports on her desk and her jacket. She wiped her nose on her sleeve and carried the papers. The commander walked to Erwin's office and knocked on his door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Hange slammed the reports on his desk. She stood there waiting quietly. Her head hung low and faced the ground.

"How's your arm?"

"Fine."

"Do you think you'll be **fine** enough to go on the upcoming mission?"

"Of **course**."

"I'll go through the reports, now."

She turned and began walking away.

"It's been **10** years, Hange. Are you sure you're okay?"

She paused and froze, her face turned rigid. She began talking, "Yeah, I'll be **fine**."

Erwin sighed and remembered how he met Hange. She was but a small, scared child.

 **Flashback...**

"Mommy, What are you doing?"

"Cooking, dear."

"Then, why do you need my **blood**?"

"It's a special ingredient."

"But the book doesn't say anything! You're going crazy because of daddy."

"Hange Zoe! You be quiet! It was your fault! Now give me your arm and no dinner **again**!"

"Mommy!"

Her mother yanked her arm and dug the knife in. Hange struggled trying to get away. She threw the knife on the ground and looked at her mother.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!"

Her mom picked up the knife and began cursing. Hange curled into a small ball and shielded herself with her thin arms.

Her mother was pulled away and Hange slowly looked up. There were two men restraining her mother. A hand appeared in front of her eyes. The hand belonged to a blond haired man with thick eyebrows.

"I believed you are Hange Zoe."

"Y-Yes, s-sir."

"Don't be afraid, child. I won't hurt you."

"Really?"

"Yes, now get up."

Erwin pulled her up and she stood there. Erwin gasped at how thin and dirty she was. It appeared that her mother didn't care for her. He thought, "I suppose the father and his death took a toll on her mother. Poor **thing**."

A short person with ebony black hair made his way to her. He appeared to be a few years older than her.

"You look like shit."

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

She glanced at Erwin who was talking to her mother. Her mother sat on her knees crying.

"I'm sorry mam, but you are clearly unfit to raise a child."

"No! I only have her left! She's my **daughter**!"

"I have to do this. Child abuse and neglect is clearly present."

"Just give me one more chance! I'll raise her properly please!"

"I'm sorry mam."

Erwin grabbed Hange and led her to her mom. Her mom hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Mommy, I don't want to **leave**."

"I know."

Erwin grabbed her hand and began leading Hange away. She screamed and kicked trying to escape. Tears flowed from her and her mother's eyes.

Erwin sighed and picked her up. He swung her on his shoulders and held her firmly. She stuck her hand out as she was taken from her mother. Hange sniffled and cried.

She was put on Erwin's horse along with him. Hange glanced back at her house. She wouldn't be coming back.

"It's okay, child. You'll be fine, we'll give you a home."

"Mommy, **Daddy."**

 **End of Flashback...**

"She had been so young when we took her. Her mother died a few months later."

Hange kicked the floor and shuffled her feet. She wiped away her tears and made her way to her room.

She grabbed the bear sitting on her bed and hugged it. Her sling was thrown on the floor and she looked at her arm. It hurt but she could manage. Hange's gear lay in her closet. She looked at it and thought.

Soon her feet were on the ground making their way to the closet. Her hands grabbed the gear and began strapping it on. Her left arm was filled with pain and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. She threw her jacket on and walked to the door. Hange stuck her head out to see if there was anybody.

The halls were empty and she dashed out. Her legs propelled her as fast as they could. They carried her past headquarters and at the bottom of the wall. She stopped and looked up. Her face was flushed, but there was a hint of a smile.

The hooks grasped the wall and allowed her to climb up. Her left arm dangled uselessly as she made her way up. Finally she reached the top. She walked to the edge and looked down.

"I miss you, **daddy."**


	9. Anniversary Part 2

**Sorry for the long update! Life and school have been very stressful and tiring at the moment. Also had a mild case of writer's block. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! 3**

Hange dangled one foot off the wall and looked down. She sighed as she placed her foot back on the wall and sat down. Her legs dangled off the wall and she swung them.

Sighs could be heard as she looked into the sky and reminisced. The soft breeze blew her hair around and rustled her jacket. Her eyes were glazed with tears and her lips pressed closed.

Her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. She glanced at the bottom of the wall, staring at the Titans roaming around. Small laughter was heard along with unusually quiet whispering.

"Haha, you Titans can't get in. There's a wall."

She picked up a small piece of the wall and threw it down. The rock bounced off of the Titan's shoulder and it looked at her.

She smiled and waved while a single tear escaped. Her mouth opened to speak, but she hesitated. "Too much, too much."

She stood up and gasped for breath. The eyes and its smile had too much of an effect. The bloodthirsty smile and its dark, beady eyes. It reminded her of **him**.

Hange relaxed her body and eased herself back in a sitting position. She whipped out her dagger from her pocket and held it against her skin.

Crimson liquid flowed and spilled on her tan skin. It dropped off her arm and onto her pants. Droplets splattered and stained her thigh. The blood covered her whole forearm and hid her skin. Cuts of all sizes and shapes littered her skin.

She showed no reaction to the pain erupting in her body. Only quick breathing showed her distress. Hange wipes the blade clean on her yellow shirt. The blood turned the bottom to a deep orange. Slipping the dagger back into her pocket, she sighed and stared at her arm.

The bleeding had ceased and dried blood stained her arm. Some scans were beginning to form. This habit had begun to become second nature. It helped with the pain of the past and now the present. Of course, she couldn't tell anybody, but Levi **knew**. Only him, not Erwin and nobody else.

The sky turned darker and began fading into a deep red. Shadows began growing longer and darker. Hange stared at the sky again and breathed slowly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where the **hell** are you, Shitty Glasses?"

Levi knocked on the door to no response. He opened the door and walked in. Her sheets were missed and her closet doors were wide open. Levi noticed that her gear was missing.

"Back to the Wall again, right?"

He walked back to his room and walked to his closet. Levi strapped on his gear and checked his gas. He closed the door and walked out of headquarters.

He ran to the bottom of the wall and looked up. A small, thin silhouette was made out. Levi climbed up the wall with the help of his gear. He stared at the silent but scared figure. Levi sat down next to it and stared at her. Her eyes were watery and she sniffled.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Levi spotted something red. He looked at her and reached for her arm. Hange pulled her arm away and placed it behind her back.

Levi raised an eyebrow and looked behind her back. He grabbed her arm and she jerked it out. Finally, he stood up and grabbed her arm. Hange jerked and wiggles her arm as much as she could. Levi stared at the dried substance and the forming scabs.

"Four eyes, What is this?"

"Nothing, Levi."

"Cut the crap. What the hell did you do to your **arm**?"

" **It** took the pain away, at least."

"Cutting again, isn't it?"

"So, it **helps** me."

"But it ain't fuckin healthy. You need to stop, or I tell Erwin."

"You wouldn't."

"Yeah."

"Hell no! You better not!"

"I can and might, if you don't stop."

"What the hell's so wrong with helping myself? Taking the pain away? Not burdening anybody?"

"It's not, it's just your way is fuckin crazy and unhealthy."

"I keep the blade clean."

"Hange, Stop or else..."

Hange looked into the shorter man's eyes and froze. Her body went rigid, but she turned away. She began walking away and flew off the edge of the wall.

Levi watched as she disappeared to headquarters. Her small body began running to the door and only stopped to let itself in. He sighed and looked at the small drop of blood on the wall. Levi used his handkerchief to blot it out and inspected the rest of the area.

Satisfied, he he checked his gear and looked down. Levi looked at the titans that walked around and he pulled out a spare blade.

Dropping the blade, he watched as it fell down and into a Titan's eye. It screamed and grabbed its face. Levi turned and began climbing down. He maneuvered down the wall and made his way to the ground.

He looked at headquarters and then looked back at the sun. He walked in and closed the door.

Th sun was much lower than before and barely hung in the sky. The sky was almost completely dark, except for a small portion of red, pink, and yellow. Stars began twinkling and shining in the evening sky. Slowly they dimmed but remained bright in the sky.

 **"There's not much time left. It's just like the stars in the morning, very bright but dim fast. I've got to help, to save, to cure her of them. She doesn't have much time before she's completely gone."**


	10. Get out!

Hange sat in her room staring at the floor. Her teddy bear was in the corner. The eyes once shiny and black were now dull and scratched. The fur that was once soft to the touch was now stained and matted. It's smile seemed to be fake and full of hidden pain, **pain** that will never be forgotten.

Hange ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Her eyes were tightly shut and her mouth was closed and shaking. Her body was shaking and quivering at every breath and thought.

Sheets and clothes were torn and thrown all over the room. Her screams fell silent past her room. Hange was all alone, in her own world of **death** and **destruction**. Nobody could hear or listen to her.

She clawed at her bandaged arm and tried peeling the cloth off. Hange sighed in frustration at the immobile bandages. Her hands dug in her pockets desperately for her dagger. She gasped as she realized it wasn't there. Hange screamed as she remembered that Levi had taken it.

Her one heirloom. Her one reminder. Her once prized possession. Full of pride and pain. Taken from her. Her dagger engraved with her family's emblem gone. Taken, stolen, it was **gone.**

She shuddered at the coldness running up her spine. Hange cried as she lost the fight for control of her body. Her demons, especially the one main one were released. She passed out as Hange lost consciousness.

 **She** gave a small sigh and smirked at her room. Maniacal laughter etched with coldness was heard around the room. Standing up, she looked at the mess engulfing her room. Taking a breath, a raspy, cruel and dark voice began speaking.

"Oh, Hange, you couldn't handle it anymore. Well when that happens, all of the time, you have no choice but to give into me."

She ran a finger down the white bandages covering her arm. Pressing on it, she looked at the blood that appeared on the white cloth.

"Why, why, Hange? We could work together. But you always have to screw up and I have no choice but to punish you. If you just **listened** and **behaved** like you're supposed to, you wouldn't be in this situation."

"E-even if I did, you'd still do **it**. No matter how much I follow your orders, this pain n-never fades."

"Finally, you can actually speak, without your pitiful stuttering."

" **Akuma** , I'm sick of this. All of it, of you. Y-you've made our, **my** life a living hell. I w-want this to end."

"Well, guess what. It's not going to happen. As long as you don't follow orders and misbehave there'll always be punishment. So you better behave, **bitch**."

Hange and Akuma began fighting for control. In her head, Hange screamed as Akuma began resuming control.

"Don't forget, I **was** and **am** always going to be the better and stronger one. It's no wonder daddy loved me more than you."

"S-stop!"

"You know it's the truth. All of it. Even Levi knows, Erwin's suspicious. We could have helped each other, but you didn't want to. Stop trying to hide it, it's not going to work anymore. Why, even the new recruits are figuring it out. It's not a **secret** anymore. You can't deny it any-"

"I said **s-stop**!"

Her arm made contact with the mirror. Shards of glass flew at her embedding in her flesh. Cracks grew by her and piece by piece cake off.

Glass was all over her. Her glasses were scratched and scuffed.

She inhaled deeply and fell to her knees. Built-up tears began to flow. Her face grew wet with tears, tears that had been waiting so long to be wept. Pitiful sobs grew louder as she wept.

She looked at her pants, glass had made its way into her flesh, reaching for the largest shard she began pulling it out. Biting her lip, she gasped at the pain and blood beginning to flow out. Removing the larger pieces, she moved on to her arms.

Hange looked at a shard that lay on the ground. She could make out Akuma cackling and laughing and Sara whimpering and cowering. She used her arm to dry her eyes as she stood up.

Walking to the corner, she picked up the forgotten bear. Her arms were wrapped around it tightly as she looked at the ground. Placing the bear on her bed, she kneeled down.

Hange picked up her clothes and sheets and tossed them in her closet. She thought, "I can always pick up the glass later." Blood stained her bandage and she picked at it.

Sitting at her desk she looked at the thousand notes, before she heard a knock.

"Go away, I'm busy."

" **Hange** , open the door."

"I said I'm busy! GO NOW!"

"It's Erwin, now open up."

Hange dropped her pencil as she looked at her door. Slowly standing up she started walking but froze midway. Her body went rigid as she looked at her mirror.

There was a threatening knock, and a rustling of keys. The lock clicked and the door opened. Erwin walked in and looked at her. He looked at her floor which was still littered with shards of glass.

"Hange, What is the meaning of this?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"The episodes, the breaks, everything."

"N-nothing, there's nothing wrong."

She shut her eyes as she heard a sudden voice in her head. It was raspy and full of cruel ness.

" **Remember What i said, stop trying to deny it. They'll, he'll find out soon. I warned you."**

"Hange, Levi told me, everything. It has to do with your father and childhood doesn't it?"

"Maybe, but I'm okay."

"No, you're not. Which is why I'm taking you off of the upcoming mission."

"Erwin, what? You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can. Your mental health isn't exactly healthy."

" **Yes, it is. Now, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM! OR I'LL HURT HER! HANGE ISNT HERE ANYMORE!"**

Erwin gasped as the figure began growing a crooked smile. Her eyes lost their light and turned dark, devoid of life. In her hands she held a shard of glass.

" **Now, I'm going to ask one more time. Get out!"**


	11. Death Wish

Erwin stared at her with large eyes, slowly taking in **her**. She smiled at him and cleared her throat.

"I'm only gonna ask one more time. **Get out**!!!"

Erwin rose from the chair and walked out of her room. He glanced back at **her** , she was on her knees next to the broken mirror.

As soon as he was out, he raced to Levi's office. He opened the door and saw Levi in her cleaning gear. Levi looked at him and stepped down from his stool.

"What is it, Erwin?"

"It's Hange. You were right about her and the others."

"Did she get out of control, again?"

"I believe so, some scary, demon just started cursing and chasing me out of the room."

Levi muttered under his breath and threw his gear off. He straightened his cravat and walked to Hange's room.

He knocked on her door and waited. There was no response after a while, so he opened the door and walked in.

Levi looked and saw a mischievous smile and dark beady eyes. Laughter came out of its mouth and made Levi tense. It walked closer to them and smiled. Levi kept an eye on it as it walked closer to Erwin.

The figure winked and Levi was confused. He looked at the hand hiding behind its back, which he assumed was normal.

Suddenly, he saw Erwin standing perfectly still. The figure has disappeared all except for a small hand. A small hand grasping a dagger, which was placed against his neck.

A head peeled out from his shoulders and looked at Levi. It opened its mouth to speak. A raspy voice said, "This is my **final** warning. I told you to leave already. It's just me and that bitch."

"Akuma, Stop. This is getting worse and worse. You fuckin need help."

"I don't, but **she** does."

"Whatever, but let him go."

"Why should I?"

"Let him go now."

"I already told you, no. Now leave or else you'll be **next**."

She smiled at him as he thought. Her blade was pressed closer to Erwin, causing small droplets of blood to bead up.

"It's now or never. Can't take forever, Levi. Now choose or he dies."

"There's no fuckin way in hell im leaving him with you, you fuckin crazy psycho bitch!"

"Too late."

Hange began pressing the blade deeper. Before she could cut the skin further, she fell to her knees. The dagger fell to the floor uselessly. Erwin sighed and looked at the crumpled mess.

"Levi, where are you?"

"Over here."

Levi grabbed the dagger and stuffed it in his pocket."You know, I don't even fuckin know how she got this again."

"She needs help."

"I know."

Levi kneeled down and picked up the slim figure. He opened the door with his foot and walked out. Her figure looked lifeless, yet was still breathing.

He carried her down the hall and began descending stairs.

The air was chillier and more damp than upstairs as he walked. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the amount of dirt and dust down there. Walking to the farthest cell, he placed her down and opened the door. Levi placed her on the bed and grabbed the shackles and bolts.

He gently placed them on her and left.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hange woke up and squinted at her surroundings. She stood up and tried walking but nearly fell. Looking at her hands she saw the shackles locked on. Tugging at it, she sighed as she saw that they were tightly bound to the wall.

Her entire body was sore and her wrists hurt from the heavy metal.

Sitting back on the bed, she scrunched her eyes brows in thought.

"Why am I down here? I'm not in trouble am I?"

She gasped and turned her head at the sudden sound. Light footsteps descended the stairs. It grabbed a torch and continued walking.

Hange scooted closer to the wall and sat silently.

A hand placed the torch in a holder on the wall and turned around.

A short figure with jet black hair looked at her. His eyes showed no emotion and his mouth was in a scowl. His mouth opened as he began talking to her.

"Shitty Glasses, why do you think you're down here?"

"I don't know."

He sighed as he began explaining her recent break. Hange put her head down and stared at the thin blanket covering the bed.

"Erwin decide you're too much of a danger. You've had too many mental breakdowns lately. It's why he took you off the mission. You're not in the best shape currently."

"Why keep putting up with it then? Why keep defeating her? She's not going away, never. You, they, all of them, **I** know I'm crazy! It would be easier to just kill me rather than suffer."

"How would we be able to explain our purpose for killing you? Even though it would be practical, it would be a great loss to humankind. Nobody's crazy as hell as you to experiment and study Titans."

"So there's that smart one, Armin."

"You have a fuckin death wish don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure every body has one. It's simple all you need to do is just stab me. Then you'd be rid of this madness, this responsibility everything relating to me."

"Why should I? Erwin wouldn't approve and would be on my fuckin case all of the time. He says you just need help and I agree."

"What do you mean you agree? This isn't something that can be cured, you know."

"Exactly, which is why you are to be kept down here, not allowed on any more missions, and... **no** more experimenting on Titans."

"What the hell, Levi? What the fuck do you mean?"

"No more capturing, no more experimenting. Erwin's orders."

"Levi, get the hell out of here. I don't ever want to see your fuckin little face ever again."

"Fine, suits me. As least I don't have to guckin deal with you and your shit all of the time. Useles dumbass bitch. So ungrateful."

Levi walked away angrily. He stormed down the hall and back up the stairs. Hange looked at him and felt a tear escaping her eye. She wiped it and sighed, a Hange was defeated.

"Now basically I'm useless in the scouts. Nobody needs a useless person like me to burden them. Already done that so many times, no wonder why daddy hated me and mommy got rid of me. Maybe, I should actually just die. It'd benefit humanity more than experiments. They all failed, anyway."


End file.
